Prometheus
, also known as the Water Strider (ウォーターストライダー, U~ōtāsutoraidā) (Legitimacy Kingdom codename), was a Second Generation Object of the Faith Organization. It was the first Object destroyed by Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Etymology is the titan who stole fire from the gods and gave it to mankind in Greek mythology. Design Its main body is a giant sphere covered in thick armor. It has four long insect-like legs stretching out to the ground. Its main weapons are four sets of two low-stability plasma cannons, each measuring 50 meters. The sets are located on the front, back, left, and right creating a horizontal cross of cannons that allows it to fire in any direction. Its spherical main body and four legs have countless laser beams, railguns, and coilguns, giving it over 100 guns in total. The main body alone is 50 meters and the cannons stretching in each direction give it a size of over 140 meters. Technology The Prometheus is an advanced 2nd Generation Object. It moves by using a combination of the common static electricity engine plus using its 4 legs to directly kick off of the ground. By using repeated small accelerations like a water strider and regulating its movements with its legs, it moves smoothly around on both level ground and the steep slopes of mountain surfaces.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 9 However, the intense stress put on the legs wears them down much faster than other Objects' engines, forcing the Prometheus's legs to receive maintenance every 12 hours.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 12 Each leg uses 10 turbines to create static electricity, each consuming about twice the amount of power of a plasma cannon. A failure of one of the turbines would lead to a catastrophic destruction by the enormous amount of energy. Due to this, each leg is full of security sensors to check if one of the turbines is going to break down ahead of time and shut it down.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 13 The Prometheus possesses a self-destruct device that seals and detonates the special gas used by its plasma cannons to prevent it from falling into enemy hands.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 16 Specifications *Class: Regional Defense Weapon Heavy Object Chapter 1 Pg.106, Object Profile *Type: 2nd Generation specialized for icy and snowy areas *Length: Approximately 140m (Main guns expanded) *Armor Material: 4cm x 250 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic + Directly grounded propulsion system (Specialized for ice & snow areas) *Top Speed: 550km/h *Main Armament: 2 Low-stability plasma cannons x 4 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, railguns and coilguns *Main Color: Blue Chronology Heavy Object The Prometheus faced the Legitimacy Kingdom 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion's Baby Magnum in the Alaska District. It achieved victory after taking advantage of Milinda's distraction over her self-destruct device malfunctioning to attack.Heavy Object Chapter 1Heavy Object Episode 01Heavy Object Episode 02 The Prometheus then decided to not respect the White Flag's custom and continued attacking the Legitimacy Kingdom's soldiers, only stopping when it detected Milinda's rescue signal. It was eventually destroyed when Quenser and Heivia infiltrated its maintenance base and sabotaged one of the turbines on its legs and removed its security sensors, causing its self-destruct device to activate.Heavy Object Episode 03 Global Shadow The Legitimacy Kingdom and the Information Alliance battle over its wreckage in Alaska. Its main cannons are used by Quenser and Heivia in the fight against the the Gatling 033.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Gallery Water Strider - Anime Design.png|The Prometheus' anime design Water_Strider_Side.png|Side view of the Prometheus Water_Strider_Top.png|Top view of the Prometheus Water_Strider_Specifications.png|Prometheus' specifications Trivia *The codename Water Strider comes from its movements, similar to those of a water slider sliding over water. *The Object's real name isn't revealed in the novels, however in the anime, the commander of the Faith Organization maintenance base referred to the Water Strider as "Prometheus". References Category:Objects